


耍心機

by Aadan



Category: one day - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 呈寸 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aadan/pseuds/Aadan
Summary: 有原創角色登場，注意
Relationships: 賀呈/陳寸
Kudos: 1





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 有原創角色登場，注意

趁著畢業時段求職的熱流，畢業生們都很積極，尤其是進入到大公司里。福利好，工資高，相對的，也要付出更多的努力。賀家的公司最近才剛招了一批新的實習生。  
陳寸摸了摸臉頰，他站在樓上，透過辦公室里的單面玻璃窗看著底下年輕稚嫩的面孔，不由得也想起曾經的自己。初來乍到，什麼也不會，然後，無意間來了這裏。  
后方的屁股被哪隻寬大的手掌捏住，不用想也該知道是誰。  
“怎麼？”  
“也沒什麽，就是這群人朝氣蓬勃的，多好啊。”陳寸仰起頭，指了指底下正在熟悉業務的實習生。  
賀呈禁不住笑了一聲，道：“我也是，朝氣蓬勃的。”他把陳寸往後一拉，撞在某處不可名狀。  
陳寸的耳朵飛起了紅，低聲罵道：“白日宣淫。”躲開他的手就趕快跑開。  
這平日裏看起來這小腦袋靈的喲，怎麼在這種事情上就是不上道呢。賀呈也沒想怎麼對他，在門口攔截住他，交代了幾句工作上的事情，順便約個午飯。  
“午飯可不行。”陳寸翻了翻手裏的文件道。  
“嗯？”他尋思著也沒給多少任務他呀。  
“不是，是實習生們來了幾天了，原哥說帶他們出去吃頓飯。”陳寸解释道，“這種聚餐你不是向來都挺煩的嘛，就沒說了。”  
“這樣吧，”陳寸捏了捏賀呈的下巴，“晚上我肯定陪你吃飯，然後就再跟你一起回家吧~”  
賀呈半眯起眼睛。  
於是這群新來的實習生們就在聚會上戰戰兢兢地一动也不敢动地看著就坐在旁邊的老總。陳寸也很無奈。  
原哥的眼淚都快笑出來了。“大家不用拘謹的，想吃什麼都點，都點，”原哥的坐姿懶懶散散，他們這次來吃的是日料，投票選出來的，簡而言之，就是貴得很吶，“有老總在這兒，管夠的。”  
陳寸悄咪咪地狠狠地捏了原哥的大腿。  
“嗯。”賀呈應了一聲。  
“哈哈哈，”陳寸接著道，“呈哥就是想來看大家，鼓勵鼓勵一下，大家不用太拘束的，反倒讓人不自在了。”  
“嗯嗯，對！”不知道是誰跟著附和道，“老總真好！謝謝老總！”  
“謝謝老總！”“謝謝老總！”其他的聲音也就開始熱鬧起來了。  
因為是午餐，所以也沒有讓人準備酒，就是大家有點仪式感地聚在一起，相互認識一下罷了。  
“這個！”陳寸捏起準備好的壽司，送到賀呈的嘴邊。賀呈看都沒看就吃進去，辣味瞬間從整個嘴巴裏衝上鼻腔。賀呈皺了眉，看著旁邊陳寸一臉得逞的壞笑。真是，壞小子。  
賀呈也不生氣，手慢慢伸過去，攬住他的腰身，往上，往下，再游到陳寸的褲腰帶。手指有意無意地撫摸著他的腰椎處的地方。  
好一波勾引。  
怎奈這小夥面上仍不變色，底下的手卻是你來我往。噢，看漏了他耳上的緋紅。  
“啊！”面前掉落一塊綴著紅色魚子的壽司。賀呈和陳寸都停住了。  
“對，對不起對不起！”那女聲緊張而帶著抖。  
“不用。”賀呈用另一只手拿筷子將那塊壽司撿開，放到一邊的盤子裏，“繼續吃吧。”  
“啊，”那女生面上帶著羞紅，“嗯嗯，好，謝謝老總。”那女生便看著其他的吃食去了。  
陳寸不著聲色，拍點後背亂動的手，低低地罵了一句：“美色害人。”  
周圍人多又吵，賀呈並沒有聽清他的話，低下頭問他，“你說什麼了？”  
“沒什麽。”陳寸挪開一點點位置，又瞧了瞧那女生，還是坐了回去，“我餓了，不想玩了。”  
“好。”賀呈捏捏他的手，給他夾了幾塊炸豬扒。

“天哪，你們是不知道，老總真的太溫柔了！他都沒有怪我！還讓我繼續吃飯！真的！”  
“嗯嗯嗯。”隨意的附和。  
“你們知道嘛我是把壽司掉到他的盤子裏了哦！但是他都不介意啊！”  
“哦哦，嗯。”其實工作很多，不想聽閑話撩騷。  
“不知道老總有沒有對象了……”  
“有。所以，上午的那份報表做好了嗎？”身後傳來的是原哥的聲音。  
女生嚇了一大跳，忙從辦公桌裏抽出文件遞過去，“原哥，給。”  
“上班時間，不是說閑話的時間。”  
“是是是。”女生點點頭。  
“哎，不要那麽嚴肅嘛。”陳寸走過來，“小女孩剛來工作，是會興奮一點的啦。”他臉上帶著笑，眼睛就盯著那女生看。他剛剛也没听全，大概也就知道她對賀呈的私生活感興趣。  
“下次別再犯了。”原哥面無表情道。拿了報表就走。  
“原哥對工作是非常認真的，所以，”陳寸的手指摸了摸手上的咖啡杯️的沿邊，笑了笑，“一般不要在上班時間做其他的事情，至少，不要被他看見或聽見。”  
“好，好的。”  
陳寸耸了耸肩，到茶水室里去了。  
小姑娘想起什麼，拿起水杯也跟著進去。  
“陳哥。”  
“嗯？”陳寸轉過頭，看見她手上一杯滿滿的檸檬水，“怎麼，也來打水？”  
“啊，嗯。水冷了。”小姑娘道，“我，嗯，不太喜歡喝冷水的呵呵呵。”她把水都倒掉。  
陳寸笑了一下，沒回話。  
“吶，陳哥，我可以問一下嗎？”  
“什麼？”  
“就，”實習生壓低了聲音，“老總是真的有對象了？”  
“對啊，”陳寸拆開一包速溶咖啡粉，眼尾掃了她一下，“已經好幾年了。”  
“吶吶，那這麽說，你是見過老總的女朋友咯？她長得怎麼樣？好不好啊？”  
“見過那是肯定見過的呀，”陳寸半瞇著眼睛，作思考状，“他呀，長得不漂亮，很普通，跟我差不多的樣子。好不好嘛，也說不上，經常對賀呈發脾氣倒是真的。”陳寸看著那小實習生一副憤憤不平的樣子，禁不住在心裏笑，“但是，也就是賀呈受得了啦。”  
“那她也不能這樣啊！老總那麽帅那麽有钱，憑什麽要便宜那樣的人？！”小實習生氣道，仿若誰佔了她的便宜一樣。  
“哈哈，這麽說，你覺得你也行？”陳寸斜着眼睛瞥她。  
“哼！”那小实习生嗤了一鼻子，突然一頓，眼珠子轉了兩轉，恍然大悟一樣地，笑著道：“那我只偷偷跟你說，我的確覺得我可以，呵呵，你信不信，我三個月實習期一到，我既能讓我自己轉正，還能讓老總喜歡我！”  
陳寸一挑眉，現在的小姑娘，整天腦子裏不想好，就想著鉆這樣的邪縫子。真是不見棺材不落淚，那，我就陪你玩玩咯~“你要覺得行，你就試試看咯~哈哈~”  
“你可不要小看我！”那小實習生不滿陳寸看不起她一樣的笑，握了握自己的拳頭，我肯定行的，到時候，哼哼，她瞧著抿著熱牛奶笑瞇瞇的陳寸，你可別來巴結我！  
陳寸瞇著的眼睛裏摻了光，心裏直搖頭。

賀呈的肉棒塞進陳寸的肉穴里，摸著他的後背，沿著脊柱的線條往上滑，惹得陳寸一陣顫抖。  
陳寸的手往後一抹，貼在賀呈的小腹肌肉上，“你不要老是折磨我嘛~”  
“心急吃不了熱豆腐，太著急的話會吃虧的。”賀呈捏著他的手，俯下身貼著他的後背。  
陳寸嘟囔了一句什麼，賀呈沒聽清，但大概能猜到。只笑道：“該是精明的小腦袋啊。”  
“我本來就很聰明！”陳寸得意道，他側過臉，勾著嘴唇笑，“不然我就勾不到你了~”他故意在話尾處揚起音調，配合著他突然收縮的腸壁。惹得賀呈忍不住拍了一下他的屁股。  
這是妖精。賀呈想著。埋頭將吻送上。

躺在被窩裏，賀呈摟著陳寸，貼著他的後背。陳寸鑽了鑽，拍著賀呈搭在他身上的那條手臂，慢慢幽幽地說道：“哥哥，公司裏新來的那個實習小妹挺可愛的吶。”  
賀呈把他轉過來，“哪一個？”又捏了捏他的小臉蛋，“怎麼，喜歡她？”  
陳寸笑起來，“我哪有這麽說？”  
“你不是說她可愛？”  
“哈哈哈哈哥哥我聞到醋味了哈哈哈哈好酸哦~哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”陳寸大聲地笑出來，笑得整個人都在抖。  
“你是故意的，嗯？”賀呈摸著他的後背。  
“沒有沒有，我可沒有，是她自己來找我的。”陳寸一隻手捂著肚子，一隻手伸出來擺了擺。  
“嗯，找你做什麼？第幾面？”賀呈拉近和他的距離。  
“第一次，真的，她就來問我，她要是勾引你，成功率有多大。我就跟她說，讓她試試咯。”陳寸半瞇著一邊眼睛，笑得狡猾。  
“嗯。”這下賀呈的反應倒是很冷淡。  
“你都不問我為什麼哦？”陳寸撓撓賀呈的下巴，不著調地又補了一句，“你該剃鬍子了。”  
“反正你不怕，我也不怕，不就行了嗎？”賀呈抓住他的手，故意又往自己的下巴上湊。  
“我怕呀，我可怕著呢，不然我就不跟你說了。”陳寸垂著眼睛，不看賀呈了，翻身平躺著。  
賀呈又包住他道：“那你別怕，我就要你，就你一個。”  
“花言巧語。”陳寸嗤了一鼻子，“莫哥說的，男人在床上的時候，說話總是哄人用的。”  
“henn，”賀呈笑出了鼻音，“我不哄你，”他盯著陳寸的眼睛，“我是認真的。”  
“好叭，”陳寸眨了眨眼睛，翻過來往上一爬，貼著賀呈的額頭就是一吻，“我暫時相信你一下。”  
賀呈抓住他，吻他的唇，“嗯。”


	2. 中

最近的實習生總是在找各種機會去賀呈的辦公室，送文件也好，只要是各種能去賀呈辦公室的活兒都搶著幹，陳寸也由著她去，他數過時間了，進去到出來也還不到一分鐘的時間，哪裡有什麼機會發生點什麼。“唉，我最近活兒都輕鬆了不少啊。”陳寸轉著轉椅，手指在扶手上有一下沒一下地敲。  
“口是心非。那就不要眼睛老是盯著呀。”一旁的原哥靠在門上，他嘴巴里叼著一根煙，但是沒有點著。  
陳寸轉過來，朝原哥翻了一個白眼。  
“走，天台去。”原哥道。  
“老煙槍！”陳寸笑罵一句，站起來。  
“陳哥，老總讓你給他泡杯咖啡~”一出辦公室，實習生就笑臉盈盈地走上來。  
“哦。”陳寸漫不經心道，“你去吧。”  
“好的~！”實習生立馬放下文件就走開了。

“我說你就不該放任她幹這種蠢事，”原哥手指夾著煙，吐出一口煙霧，“或者你更想知道的是賀呈會怎麼做？”  
陳寸的手臂搭在欄杆上，“我不知道，可能我更想讓不自量力的人吃到教訓。”他伸出手奪走原哥手裡的煙，剛想塞進嘴巴裡，“賀呈不會騙我的。我說了要相信他。”  
原哥又將煙搶回來，“這種垃圾煙你還是別抽了。”原哥把煙丟到地上，踩滅了，“賀呈的煙才不錯。”他笑起來，眼角的細紋都冒出來了。  
“hen，”陳寸也笑，“那你怎麼不跟賀呈要？他給你的工資還少嗎？”連實習生的工資都已經快是以萬做單位了。  
“你不懂。”原哥拿著煙盒捏在手裡，“我就喜歡這種垃圾煙。”他的瞳色是淡淡的。眼裡有小小的光。  
“是吧，我或許不懂。”陳寸也不多說，揮揮手走了。

“怎麼是你？”賀呈轉過身，臉上的表情立刻就變了。  
“哦，陳哥和原哥好像有什麼事情要談，就讓我過來了。”實習生露出一臉的笑，端著熱氣騰騰的咖啡就走進來。  
“放下咖啡就行了。”賀呈也不在乎。  
實習生咬了咬牙，故意踩中自己的腳，整杯咖啡就往賀呈身上潑去。  
咔噹——！  
“對不起！對不起對不起！”實習生從外套裡掏出紙巾，就要往賀呈身上擦，“對不起老總，我不是故意的！”  
賀呈的白色襯衫上一大片棕色污漬，不忍直視，“不用。”他攔住實習生，“我自己就行。”  
但實習生哪裡會就這樣放棄，她作勢拌了一跤向賀呈身上倒去，“哎喲！”  
可是她的頭髮卻突然被扯住往後拉，面部表情驟變。“得虧我來得及時。”陳寸面上帶著微笑，手上卻是一點也不客氣。他的心情太差了，但是一旁的賀呈居然還看著他笑。真是，更生氣了。  
實習生摔在地上，頭皮疼得發麻，她還瞥見陳寸手上抓著的幾縷頭髮，天哪！天哪天哪！“我……”  
“不用客氣，都是我應該做的。”陳寸道，他拍拍手，那頭髮掉到地上，“不好意思，你現在應該很痛吧。我也是情急之下亂抓的，下次我會看仔細點的。”  
“啊，那個……”  
“我的天哪！呈哥你的衣服！”陳寸不讓她有說話的機會，又故意大叫起來，問實習生，“你怎麼這麼不小心啊？”  
“我，對不起對不起。”實習生忙道，她疼得差點忘了還有這事呢。  
“算了……”賀呈道。  
陳寸斜了他一眼。  
“就從工資裡扣吧。”賀呈又補了一句。  
“……謝，謝謝老總。”實習生驚呆了，“那……”  
“你先出去吧。”陳寸說道，“這裡有我呢。”  
實習生忙出去了。都怪這個陳寸！不幫我還壞我好事！氣死我了！天哪那衣服得多貴啊？！真是完了……  
辦公室內。  
“真是不好意思，壞了你的桃花。”陳寸坐到賀呈的辦公桌上，翹起了二郎腿。聽到賀呈笑了一聲，忍不住哼了一聲。  
賀呈站起來，作勢要抱他。  
“哎哎哎別碰我！”陳寸忙抵住他，嫌棄地看了看他那件髒得要死的襯衫。  
好吧。賀呈只能暫時放棄這個想法，但是很明顯，這個小可愛正在生氣呢。嗯嗯，要怎麼辦呢？賀呈開了紐扣，把襯衫脫了。露出的肌肉皮膚上還泛著紅，陳寸瞥一眼就心疼了。  
“你傻呀！不疼啊！？”陳寸忙起身，到一邊的小櫃子上找藥膏，他記得之前好像有放，不知道過期了沒有。那個白癡實習生！熱咖啡都敢往老闆身上潑！那麼想泡賀呈，為什麼連他喜歡喝的是冷泡咖啡都不知道？！  
賀呈從背後抱住他，“你不生氣我就不疼了。”   
這個傻瓜！混蛋！騙子！就知道讓他心疼！陳寸就是生氣就是生氣！“你就是故意的！你就是！”騙我心疼！騙我難過！  
天地良心，他一開始也沒想那麼多。不過目前來看就是無法解釋了。賀呈把他轉過來，親吻他的嘴唇，什麼都無法解釋的話，就讓吻來代替吧。  
“我不想再讓她來搗亂了，我錯了……”陳寸的頭貼在賀呈赤裸的肩膀上，手指沾著藥膏一點一點地給他擦，他可心疼了，原哥說得對，那種蠢貨再放任下去都不知道會幹出什麼事兒，還是早點解決比較好。  
“嗯。”賀呈捏著他的耳朵，“你想怎麼做？”  
“我不知道。”陳寸道，“我還沒想到。”  
賀呈忍不住笑了一下，“那你當時怎麼就讓她胡來了呢？”  
陳寸蹭著他的脖子搖頭，“我說了我不知道啦！”  
“交給我吧，我知道的。”賀呈捏著他的後脖頸，“別擔心這個了。嗯？”  
“嗯。”

“什麼？老總要帶我一起出差？！”實習生一臉不可置信，“真的嗎？！”她本來就想再找機會和賀呈相處，還真是沒想到機會就這麼送到了她的面前。既然如此，她還不趕快接下來！  
“這是工作，有什麼好騙不騙的，你當還小嘛？”原哥挑眉，“你是來工作的，不是來兒戲的。”他把文件啪地丟到她辦公桌上，“整理好。”轉身就走了。  
雖然挨了一頓罵，不過實習生心裡還是樂滋滋的，起碼，老總現在已經有看上她的趨勢了，到時候她要是做了老總的人，還用得著擔心被罵的問題嗎？不枉她積極了這麼久！她坐下來，翻開了文件夾。  
“怎麼？還想看什麼？”回到辦公室的原哥一眼就看到了站在簾子後面的陳寸，神色不明。  
“不。”陳寸轉過身來，提著手裡的蛋撻笑嘻嘻地走過來，“我是來給你送蛋撻的，剛剛也只是順便看了看而已。”蛋撻還冒著香氣，熱騰騰的。“這家店還算不錯的哦，我買了兩份，一份帶給白白吃。”白白是原哥的女兒，正在讀幼兒園，性格活潑，也很乖巧，總不需要人操心的。  
原哥一看這包裝紙就知道這是那裡的蛋撻，正宗的港式蛋撻，店鋪還隱藏得很深，聽說老闆家每天只出爐一百趟，晚去一分鐘都沒。這般難得的好物也只能被他叫做還不錯。真的是，不知道該說是賀呈太寵他了還是說陳寸嘴太挑了。不過，總歸他都有好處，這又有什麼不好的。“嗯，知道了。”原哥把包在牛皮紙裡的蛋撻放好。他撿起桌子上的筆，捏在手裡玩，“我剛剛可是提醒過她了，但是她不聽我也沒辦法。”他嗤地笑了一下。  
“不需要她聽。”陳寸眼睛裡閃過一絲暗光，抬頭又沒有什麼。他扣好身前鬆開的紐扣，燦爛一笑，“快下班了，要不要一起吃飯？接上白白一起。”  
“賀呈也去？”原哥頭也沒抬，點了點頭。  
“不止呢~”  
原哥猛地抬頭，只見陳寸對他眨了一下眼。突地就笑了。“操！”他笑罵。


End file.
